Born out of Chaos
by The Chaos Brothers
Summary: Before the events of Ichigo's future, there were two brothers seeking a new life in Japan. Not knowing their past sparks a war between the Quincy's and the Soul Reaper's, but with the help of Kiskue Urahara and Yoruichi, Saburo and Yuuen begin to unlock their powers and begin to bridge the gap between two powerful races. Forged in Chaos, Saburo and Yuuen prepare for the impossible.
1. Chapter 1: Ancestors of Chaos

**I do not own Bleach. We, the Chaos brothers are not writers but we try. Criticism is always welcome, We want to improve any way we can. Please review and should we continue?**

{1}

The plane engine roared softly as Saburo woke up when he heard the pilot over the intercom saying they would be landing and in about twenty minutes. Saburo peered out his window and saw Tokyo.  
"Hey…..Yuuen…..Yuuen wake up, were here." Saburo kept nudging his adoptive brother in the shoulder until he woke up.  
"Mmmm…..what?" said Yuuen with an agitated groan.  
"We're here bro, look out the window." Saburo pointed at his window.  
Yuuen's eyes grew wide "Really? Let me see. WOAH! Tokyo looks amazing from here. " Yuuen's light hazel eyes were twinkling from the dusk sun in the plane window. Drool dribbled down the corner of Yuuen's mouth and settled onto an unsuspecting Saburo.  
"That's gro-"

The plane started to tremble uncontrollably; luggage started to fall from the compartments. The passengers were struggling to stay in their seats and a fierce lighting cracked around the plane. Saburo looked out his window but oddly enough, this was not their first encounter with such an anomaly. "Strange" Saburo thought to himself "This happened before when Yuuen and I traveled to Italy."  
Yuuen glanced at Saburo and gave a quick nod. They quickly buckled their seatbelts and waited for the pilot's diagnosis but most of the passengers were screaming non-stop, some were praying, and a few of the passengers were holding their children hoping that they would survive.  
The accumulating noise agitated Saburo. "STOP SCREAMING!"

The passengers did not seem to hear Saburo. Five flight attendants emerged from the first class curtain trying to calm the few passengers that were screaming or running about the plane.  
"This is annoying" Saburo said putting his hands over his ears.  
The turbulence was getting worse and amidst the chaos the pilot began speaking over the intercom but nothing was heard.  
Saburo sighed but something quickly caught his eye; a man with a green and white striped hat sitting across the plane beside the emergency exit, calmly reading the latest "Shonen Jump".

"What are you looking at?" Yuuen asked trying to locate Saburo's gaze.  
Saburo turned to Yuuen. "Do you see the man with green and white hat on the other side?"  
Yuuen looked again "The guy who is waving."  
"What?" Saburo turned back and saw the man grinning and waving to them as if he knew the two – and with fondness.  
Yuuen started to wave back awkwardly, but Saburo hurried and smacked his hand back down.  
"What are you doing?" Saburo hissed.  
"I was just being friendly, geez" Yuuen proceeded to wave back with a grin.  
Saburo sighed.

Eventually, the storm died out and the plane landed safely at the Tokyo airport with no explanation to the sudden encounter. Saburo and Yuuen grabbed their luggage and waited in the line to get off the plane. Saburo looked for the man in the hat but he seemed to have vanished. When Saburo and Yuuen reached the end of the jet bridge, Yuuen stopped.  
Saburo was confused. "What is it Yuuen?"  
"Saburo- This first step we are about to take into Japan will change us; I can feel it. We will never be the same." Yuuen stared at Saburo with the utmost seriousness.  
Saburo grinned "We shall see."  
Then they both took their first step into Japan together.

The two enjoyed their first week in Japan going to clubs, eating every type of ramen they encountered, trying to talk to the ladies and eating ice cream every few hours; Saburo even bought a motorcycle. They stopped by a psychic's house for shits and giggles where a short Japanese woman was dressed in long purple silk, and spoke fluent English which made it convenient to communicate. She had three giant looped earrings on each ear and had pure lemonade teeth. She ushered them to their seats and quickly started chanting. After five minutes of nonstop chanting, her eyes glowed bright white and she spoke:

"Two warriors-  
neither survive;  
and in their quest they will be burdened with overcoming impossible feats.

While they have no destination-  
their journey will bridge a rivalry,

and earn them a legend to their names."

Saburo and Yuuen left feeling chilled.  
Yuuen was rubbing his arms, "That was creepy." Saburo gave a comforting smile.  
"Come on, we have one more stop before we go back to the hotel."  
"Why? It's late and I'm tired." Yuuen puzzled.  
"Boo hoo" Saburo said sarcastically.  
Saburo and Yuuen drove into a dark night, occasionally sparking conversation;

"We have been driving forever, where is this place?" Yuuen complained.  
"Hush, we are almost there."  
Saburo and Yuuen arrived at the Ginkai Temple.  
Yuuen looked upset "What the heck are we doing here?"  
"Come on." Saburo said with enthusiasm, leading them farther onto the holy ground.  
Yuuen groaned and followed Saburo through the shrine. "Look, Yuuen, come quick!"  
"They are just two massive gravestones" Yuuen answered, unimpressed.  
"Did you even read the stones?"

As Yuuen read the gravestones, his jaw dropped.  
"Is this- what I think it is? This. These. These are our ancestors' graves?"  
"Indeed, Kaneko Ietada and Ava Kami; second generation descendants of Chaos" Saburo said proudly.  
"Wow, but wh-"

Yuuen was knocked back from an unknown force, landing on his back and gasping.  
"YUUEN!"

Saburo rushed to Yuuen's side while staying alert for a potential attack.  
"Yuuen, can you hear me?…Yuuen?" but his brother was unconscious.  
Saburo looked around and cried for help, he looked back only to be knocked unconscious himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue!

Saburo gasped for air as he was forced unto his back, hit by an unknown force. He tried to locate Yuuen with half opened eyes. He saw a massive figure slowly moving towards the unconscious Yuuen. The figure was unlike anything Saburo had ever seen before; its head was shaped like triceratops with no flesh, its body was dark grey and its tail was split into three separate snakes made of only bone.

Saburo raised his hand with the little strength he had left "Yu...Yuuen" he moaned.

The creature was looming over Yuuen, staring at him with dark yellow eyes as if he was a delicious meal. Saburo tried to move, anything to protect his brother. The creature opened its mouth and struck down towards Yuuen.

"YUUEN!" Saburo screamed.

Tears began to run down Saburo's cheek, "NO! NO! NO!"

A light pierced the dusk and an immense pressure weighed down on Saburo.

Still emotional, Saburo thought he saw Yuuen rising, suppressing the jaws of the creature. He watched in amazement as Yuuen fought with amazing power. Yuuen's eyes were glowing pure white and a burst of green light burst from his body. He roared, throwing the creature, by its jaw, towards Saburo.

"Yuuen, what are you doing?" Saburo's body trembled as a power engulfed him and his eyes glowed bright blue. The triceratops landed on top of Saburo.

The grave stones of Kaneko Ietada and Ava Ookami shattered and the ancestors' spirits seeped out into the brothers' bodies.

Saburo lifted the creature and tossed it aside.

"Good one Ava, you could of killed Saburo." Kaneko spat.

"I knew you could handle it." Ava replied with confidence, pushing Yuuen's hip out with attitude.

"Let's just focus on killing this hollow first." she said as the hollow stirred and gathered its balance.

"Fine, let's do it!" Kaneko drew a silver katana.

Ava took cover behind a nearby gravestone and drew a bow, waiting for her opportunity. "Go Kaneko." She said.

"Right!" Kaneko flash stepped to the left side of the hollow and attempted to slice its neck. A snake tail lashed at the katana with amazing speed.  
"Dammit." Kaneko cursed while fending off the hostile serpent.  
Another snake tail swooped down towards Kaneko with its mouth opened as an arrow pierced the back of the head, vaporizing the boned snake instantly.  
"Thanks." Kaneko said to Ava, still trying to defeat the snake head.  
The snake head grabbed the katana in its mouth, preventing Kaneko from moving.  
"Big mistake." Kaneko grabbed the handle of his katana with both hands; dark purple energy swirled around the sword, burning the snake's mouth. The snake let go, waving its body back and forth. Kaneko sliced the snake's head in half.

Ava released another arrow at the beast. The creature dodged and came at Ava who did not flinch, preparing for another shot. Two arrows flew towards the hollow but it dodged the first, the second hitting the last snake head with a clean shot. The beast became even angrier. It neared Ava and leapt for an attack. Kaneko flashed stepped in front of Ava, the hollow's horns clashed with Kaneko's katana.  
"I can't keep this up much longer." Kaneko yelled, struggling to hold against the hollow's attack.  
Ava quickly jumped up preparing another arrow. The hollow quickly spun around using its back legs to kick Kaneko, sending him to the ground. Ava released an arrow, but the hollow appeared to faster than Ava thought. The hollow jumped up and grabbed Ava, throwing her down with immense strength.

Ava was thrown, but caught in the arms of Kaneko.

"Thank you my friend." Ava said with relief.

"Anytime." Kaneko said exhaustedly.

"These bodies are limited. We cannot hold up much longer. This hollow is just too fast for these bodies to keep up. We need a strategy." Ava closed her eyes and thought of a plan.

"_The snake tails that were attacking us were protecting something on his lower back, it was a small black mark, but I ignored it thinking it was normal; but I didn't see it anywhere else on its body_." Ava opened her eyes.  
"Kaneko, his lower back, a black mark, think you can get to it?"  
"No problem" Kaneko put down Ava and headed towards the hollow.

Ava gathered as much energy she could muster and waited for Kaneko to enrage the hollow.

The hollow attempted to grab Kaneko, but Kaneko flash stepped on the back of the hollow. The hollow started to spin and jump, trying to knock off Kaneko.

"Uh, Ava! Do something!" Kaneko held onto the hollows body trying not to fall off.

"I'm coming" Ava used Hirenkyaku and appeared underneath the hollow. Ava shot two arrows, each severing the MCL and ACL of the back legs of the hollow. The hollow's legs buckled and fell while it roared in agony.

"Now, Kaneko."  
"Right." Kaneko got up and headed towards the black mark near the Coccyx.  
"Who's on top now?" Kaneko struck the black mark. Nothing happened, Kaneko struck again, nothing.  
"What the hell?" Kaneko scratched his head "I gue-"  
The hollow suddenly turned onto its back, Kaneko jumped escaping being smothered by the hollow. The hollow eyes turned blood red and started to stand.

"_This is no ordinary hollow_" Kaneko thought to himself.  
"I guess we have no choice" Ava looked at Kaneko. "This hollow will keep regenerating if we don't destroy it in one blow."  
"No, I know what you're thinking. We could possibly burn up their bodies if we do this."  
"They would be dead regardless, it's our only option"  
Kaneko looked at his Katana and then at Ava. "Fine, let's do it quick"

The hollow, covered in red spiritual energy has regenerated to its former state. The hollow wasted no time, it leaped towards the ancestors with its horns. The ancestors did not move. The hollow charged the ancestors, but Ava used Hirenkyaku to appear far above the hollow at the very last second. Ava released 3 arrows towards the top of the head of the hollow. Kaneko appeared in flash step between the hollow and the arrows. Kaneko raised his katana swirled with dark purple energy, absorbing the three arrows making his katana into a powerful energy source. Kaneko pulled another katana from the energy of his original katana. The katana was not solid, but made of pure spirit energy.

Ava Hirenkyakued behind Kaneko, she grabbed his left arm, and swung him towards the hollow with raw strength. Kaneko's speed became even greater than the hollows. Kaneko sliced through the arms of hollow, as the hollow tried to protect its face, and then sliced through the hollow's face and body, but the red spiritual pressure still kept the body from splitting completely.  
"NOW, AVA!" Kaneko yelled.

Ava released Kaneko's energy katana as her arrow. She took it while she swung Kaneko.  
The katana struck the right half of the hollow and then the Katana released a massive explosion, obliterating the hollow's body.  
Kaneko absorbed the rest of the explosion using his katana, preventing the other spirits in the gravestones from being destroyed.

"It was a pleasure fighting side by side with you again, my friend" Ava said walking towards Kaneko.

"Indeed, I'm just glad we didn't kill our great great great great great great great gr-"  
"Yes, I know" Ava interrupted.  
"Hehe, I guess this is it?" Kaneko held out his hand"  
"We'll see each other soon" Ava promised, holding Kaneko's hand.

Both of the Ancestors spirits vanished within the two brothers. Leaving both bodies lying on the cemetery floor.

"Wasn't that an interesting turn of events, don't you think Tessai?" A man with a green and white striped hat looked at the two brothers.

"Yes, very interesting." Tessai responded in a collected tone.

"Well, let's bring them to the shop."


End file.
